Grimsby Town F.C.
Grimsby Town are an English football club playing in League Two, the fourth tier of English football. The club is located at Blundell Park in Cleethorpes, the seaside town conurbation of Grimsby borough in North East Lincolnshire, on the Humber estuary. Despite having fallen on hard times in recent years, the club has been the most successful of the three professional league clubs in historic Lincolnshire, being the only one to play top-flight football. It is also the only club of the three to reach an FA Cup semi-final (in fact doing so on two occasions) and is the only one to succeed in two finals at the old Wembley Stadium. It has also spent more time in the English game's first and second tiers than any other club from Lincolnshire. Notable managers include the late Bill Shankly, who went on to guide Liverpool to three League titles, two FA Cups and a UEFA Cup triumph and Lawrie McMenemy who, after securing promotion to the then third division in 1972, moved to Southampton where he won the FA Cup in 1976. History Early history The club was formed in 1878 after a meeting held at the Wellington Arms public house in Freeman Street. Several attendees included members of the local Worsley Cricket Club who wanted to form a football club to occupy the empty winter evenings after the cricket season had finished. The club was originally called Grimsby Pelham, this being the family name of the Earl of Yarborough, a significant landowner in the area. In 1880 the club purchased land at Clee Park which was to become their ground until 1889 when they relocated to Abbey Park, before moving again in 1899 to their present home, Blundell Park. The original colours were blue and white hoops, which were changed to chocolate and blue quartered shirts in 1884. In 1888 the club first played league football, joining the newly-formed 'Combination'. The league soon collapsed and the following year the club applied to join the Football League, an application that was refused. Instead the club joined the Football Alliance. In 1890 the club became a limited company and in 1892 finally entered the Football League, when it was expanded to two divisions. The first game was a 2-1 victory over Northwich Victoria. The 1901-02 season saw promotion to the first division; two seasons later they were relegated and within a decade they would be a non-league side again, failing re-election in 1910 and falling to the Midland League. However they won that at the first attempt and at the subsequent re-election vote, replaced local rivals Lincoln City in the Football League. The Inter-War Years This was probably the most successful period in the club's history as they played at the highest level. The first full season after the Great War the club was relegated to the new Third Division North. By 1929 they were however back in Division One, where they stayed (with a brief break from 1932 to 1934) until 1939, obtaining their highest-ever league position, 5th in Division One, in the 1934-35 season. In 1925 they adopted the black and white stripes as their colours. On 25 March 1939, Wolverhampton Wanderers played Grimsby, in a FA Cup semi-final at Old Trafford. The attendance of 76,962 remains Old Trafford's largest ever attendance, though it is likely to be exceeded in the near future. The Mariners lost the game 5-0 after the second choice goalkeeper George Moulson was injured early on in the match (first choice keeper George Tweedy had caught the flu days earlier). With the then rules forbidding substitutes for injuries Grimsby had to play with 10 men and an outfield player in goal. It was at this match that the squad wore numbered shirts for the first time, three months before it became official. As well as the semi-final of 1939 the club also reached the semi-final of the FA Cup in 1936 but lost 1-0 to Arsenal. Postwar decline With the resumption of the Football League for the 1946-47 season after World War II the club were relegated at the end of the 1947-48 season and have never returned to this level. Much of the 1950s and 1960s were spent alternating between the Second Division and the Third Division North, later the Third Division. In 1968 they slipped into the Fourth Division for the first time. The following season the club had to apply for re-election to the league having finished second from bottom. It was in this season that the lowest-ever attendance for a Football League match at Blundell Park was ever recorded; 1,833 saw a 2-0 defeat to Brentford. Revival during the 1970s Three years later 22,489 people witnessed a home victory against Exeter City that saw the club promoted as Fourth Division Champions. This turnaround was credited to the appointment of Lawrie McMenemy as manager. The club stayed in Division Three until relegation in 1977 but were promoted again in 1979. A year later they finished as Third Division Champions under the stewardship of George Kerr and returned to the second tier of the English game, a level they had not been at for 16 years. In 1976 the club saw what could be said to be its' most prestigious visitor when the local Member of Parliament and then Foreign Secretary Anthony Crosland invited the then American Secretary of State Henry Kissinger to watch the Mariners play. The game they viewed was against Gillingham. Back in the Second Division The first season back (1980-81) saw the club finish 7th. Work started that year on a new £1m stand, originally called the Findus Stand (now the Carlsberg Stand) after the former Barretts Stand had been declared unsafe. In the 1983-84 season the club finished fifth in the Second Division after spending most of the latter part of the campaign in the top three promotion places. This was their highest league finish since the 1947-48 season. Grimsby's stay in the Second Division ended in 1987. They actually spent much of the 1986-87 season in the top half of the table, but a run of 8 losses and 2 draws in the final 10 games saw them fall from 8th to 21st. Another decline and another revival By 1988 the team were back in Division Four and the club was in extreme financial difficulties. Following the resignation of Dave Booth in 1986 (to pursue outside business interests) the club had two managers in two years (Mick Lyons and Bobby Roberts). Alan Buckley was appointed and by 1991 had led the club to two successive promotions with the chairman at that time being Peter Furneaux. The 1997 relegation The club stayed at this level until the 1996-97 season when they were relegated, Buckley having left to manage West Bromwich Albion and replaced with Brian Laws. During his tenure Laws became famous for a changing-room altercation after a defeat at Luton with Town striker Ivano Bonetti, which left the latter with a broken cheekbone. Back in Division One The 1997-98 season saw the return of Alan Buckley as manager after an unsuccessful period at WBA. That season was the most successful in recent times, in which the club won the AutoWindscreens Shield final at Wembley Stadium courtesy of a golden goal from Wayne Burnett, followed four weeks later by promotion via the Second Division play-off final at the same venue. The same season saw notable victories against several clubs above them in the league structure, including (in the League Cup) Sheffield Wednesday and Leicester City (who were the holders of the cup at the time). The club held their position back in Division One but in 2000, after a boardroom change, Buckley was dismissed after just 2 games of the season. This was especially harsh as they managed a draw and a defeat against significantly better financed opponents. He was replaced by Lennie Lawrence . Grimsby found something to cheer about in the new millennium when Marlon Broomes and Phil Jevons struck to beat Liverpool at Anfield, in the then Worthington Cup (League Cup) the year after Liverpool had won the cup, 2-1. However the subsequent collapse of ITV Digital put enormous strain on finances and players had to be sold to cut costs and eventually the club were relegated. Financial crisis and two relegations Lawrence was replaced by former club captain Paul Groves as manager but as the financial problems continued and the club battled against possible administration, the club were relegated again into the basement division. Groves was sacked in 2004 and briefly replaced by Nicky Law before the appointment of Russell Slade in 2005. The sudden collapse of ITV Digital left the club with debts of over £2m, £700,000 of which is owed to the Inland Revenue and a further substantial amount to their bankers, Lloyds TSB. In 2005 director John Fenty became the controlling shareholder in the club after a search for outside investors failed, and a sale of shares to the local public was poorly received. He now owns 51% of the club and has made significant loans to the club to ensure its continued operation. In 2006 the club announced an arrangement with the Revenue which allowed the club to repay its tax liabilities in instalments. In the report for the year ending 31 May 2006 it was revealed that the club made a profit after tax of over £400,000, due mainly to cup exploits and the play-off final. Back in the basement division The Mariners started well in the 2005/2006 season, rising to the top of Coca-Cola League Two, and beating Derby County and Tottenham Hotspur in the League Cup (although they were finally knocked out of the cup by Newcastle United). Grimsby failed to gain automatic promotion into League One after conceding a last minute goal against Northampton Town, although a Lee Steele goal giving Leyton Orient victory at Oxford United condemned Grimsby to the play-offs regardless. This despite being amongst the automatic promotion places for the majority of the season. The Mariners faced local rivals Lincoln City in the play-offs semi-finals, going on to win 3-1 on aggregate. They faced Cheltenham Town at The Millennium Stadium in Cardiff but, perhaps surprisingly as the bookmakers made them favourites, they lost 1-0. Buckley returns On 31 May 2006, manager Russell Slade left the club after failing to agree terms on a new contract. His assistant, Graham Rodger, was promoted to replace him, but was himself dismissed by the board on 6 November 2006 after a disappointing beginning to the season, when the club released a statement saying "He has been a loyal servant to the club, but has become a victim of circumstances,... Graham has qualities this club needs - the shame of it is that this man deserved better."http://news.bbc.co.uk/sport1/hi/football/teams/g/grimsby_town/6120532.stm 9 November 2006 saw the return of Alan Buckley for his third stint at managing the club in the last twenty years. Generally agreed to be the club's most successful manager, he had already taken the club from a basement division position to one that became established in what is now the Championship in his first term at the club (1988-1994). On 4 March2008 Grimsby booked their place at Wembley Stadium after beating Morecambe in a nervous two-legged Northern Final of the Football League Trophy, after a Paul Bolland goal in the away first leg. They went on to play MK Dons at the New Wembley on 30 March in which they lost 2-0 game after missing a penalty, conceding an MK Dons penalty in the second half and a second goal conceded minutes later. Stadium Grimsby play their home games at Blundell Park, which has had an all-seated capacity of just under 10,000 since 1995. Since the late 1990s, there have been plans for a new 20,200-seat stadium at nearby Great Coates - tentatively titled the Conoco Stadium after a naming rights deal with the American oil producer ConocoPhillips. Delays have marred the progress of this new stadium but the North East Lincolnshire Council have finally granted planning permission. The Mariners hope to kick-off the 2010/11 season in their new home. Rivals Grimsby Town share local rivalry with several local football clubs, notably Scunthorpe United. This is largely due to the geographical closeness between the two clubs as they have rarely competed at the same level of league football. Although traditionally Hull City is both the clubs and the towns biggest rivals, which dates back into the 1970s due to the infamous "Cod War" However in recent years Lincoln City have become the clubs most local and regular played derby, which included a two legged play off semi final in the 2005/06 season. Doncaster Rovers, Sheffield Wednesday and Sheffield United are other clubs in Grimsby's geographical region. However since Grimsby's sudden decline from, what is now known as the Football League Championship, these have become more of an inactive rivalry. Players :As of 24 May 2008. Current squad (on loan from Barnsley) Famous Ex-Players/Managers Person Grimsby Record (league) Claim to Fame Jackie Bestall Player 1926-38 427 games, 76 goals 1 England cap (6 February 1935, vs Ireland, 2-1, Goodison Park). Has the smallest road in Grimsby and Cleethorpes named after him, the only Town footballer to be honoured in this way. Harry Betmead Player 1930-47 296 games, 10 goals 1 England cap (20 May 1937, vs Finland, 8-0, Helsinki) Danny Coyne Player 1999-2003 181 games Welsh international goalkeeper 1996-present, 11 caps. Tony Ford MBE Player 1975-86 & 1991-94 423 games, 58 goals Holds all-time record, 931, for matches played in the English league by an outfield player. Youngest player to play for the club aged 16 years 143 days, 4 October 1975. Hughie Gallacher Player 1937-38 12 games, 3 goals 20 Scotland caps, 23 Scotland goals, member of the Wembley Wizards who beat England 5 - 1 in 1928 Pat Glover Player 1929-38 227 games, 180 goals Welsh international striker (1931-1937), 7 caps. Holds club records for most league goals in a career and in a season (42) as well as most international caps whilst a Grimsby player. John McDermott Player 1987-2007 647 games, 10 goals Club's all time leading appearance holder with 755 games in all competitions Clive Mendonca Player 1991-97 187 games, 64 goals Winner of Grimsby's BBC cult heroes poll in 2004BBC Sport - Grimsby's cult heroes. Scored a hat-trick in Charlton Athletic's 1998 play-off final win Graham Taylor OBE Player 1962-68 189 games, 2 goals England Manager 1990-93, W 18 D 13 L 7. George Tweedy Player 1932-52 347 games, Caretaker Manager 1950-51 1 England cap (2 December 1936, vs Hungary, 6-2, Highbury) Bill Shankly OBE Manager 1951-53 Liverpool Manager 1959-74, 3 League titles, 2 FA Cup wins, 1 UEFA Cup win. Billy Walsh Manager 1954-55 Played for Manchester City and international football for four different teams, England Schoolboys, both Ireland teams, the FAI XI and the IFA XI, and New Zealand In a survey published by the Professional Footballers' Association in December 2007, Matt Tees was listed as the all-time favourite player amongst Grimsby Town fans. Colours The clubs original shirt colours were blue and chocolate brown halves, followed by blue and chocolate brown quarters. The black and white bar stripes were adopted in 1911 and have rarely been missing on the design of the home kit since. Exceptions to this are the black and white pinstripes worn in 1958-1959, 1965-1966 and 1993-1994, plus the shirt from 1960-1962, which was plain white with red shorts. For 2006-2007 season black and white-halved shirts were worn. The 2007-2008 season's shirt saw a return to the traditional black and white bar stripes. The new home and away kits were unveiled on 8th June 2008 for the 08/09 season. The home is black and white strips with a red trim and the away is red with a white trim, with Errea being the new kit manufacturer. Honours Player Records *Most league goals in a season - 42 Pat Glover (1933-34) *Most league goals in total - 180 Pat Glover (1930-39) *Most league appearances - 647 John McDermott (1987-2007} *Most appearances (all competitions) - 754 John McDermott (1987-2007} Supporters Player of the Year See also *Category:Grimsby Town F.C. players *Category:Grimsby Town F.C. managers References External links ;Official *Grimsby Town Football Club website ;News *Grimsby Telegraph ;Fan sites *Cod Almighty *The Fishy - News and fans site! *Vital Grimsby - By fans, for fans! Category:English clubs Category:Clubs established in 1878 Category:Grimsby Town F.C. Category:Lincolnshire clubs Category:Football League clubs